Give Me a Goodnight Kiss
by yaoitrash111
Summary: Come on, you know you can't say no to that face. Just seeing him frown would be a disgrace. He's just an innocent child. He'll forget about it when he's older and less wild. but God knows I won't forget. I know it'll be something later on I'll regret. The kid just asked for a goodnight kiss. The face he was making made it hard to resist.


"But Saaaaaans, I don't want to go to bed!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the adoration I felt when he puffed out his cheeks. I crouched down to where paps was laying on the floor. I gently ruffled his white silky hair, unlike mine that I rarely brushed. He let out a huff, and tried to roll away from my hand. I let him, to tired to really put up much of a fight.

"You know, even cool guys like you have to go to bed."

He turned his head my way, silently considering the idea. I let a smug smirk find its way on my face, I knew I had him, but to reel it in I said the one thing he couldn't resist.

"I was also thinking about making pasta, but of course that takes 'a lot' of energy to do. I'll need the person with the most energy to help me."

That's what got him, he immediately perked up at that. My heart constricted at his face, his eyes blazed with excitement, and his face split into a one-missing-tooth-grin. When he spoke his voice held nothing but enthusiasm, and tiredness.

"OK! But only if you read me Fluffy Bunny first."

I rolled my eyes in a playfull manner.

"You say that like I always forget."

He didn't argue back, how could he, I've been reading him that book since he learned how to talk. I still remember, when I used to tuck him into bed he used to try to say Fluffy Bunny but it always came out 'fumpy buny'. He was just to cute some times, I would also read to him out in the living room, I stopped doing that because he kept on falling asleep before I could bring him to bed. Therefore I had to carry him, which I didn't mind. I always loved the heaviness in my arms when I picked him up, it was a little reminder that he was still there with me.

Back than I couldn't help but hold him tighter to feel his warmth he always seemed to have, even in the coldest places. I stopped because he was supposedly to 'old' for that. I smiled at the memory, I was soon brought out of it by a tap on my side.

'Kids growing to fast'

"You coming or not sans?"

"Yea, I'm comimg."

We silently went to his bedroom, papyrus had a small skip in his step. I could already tell it's going to take forever to get him to go to sleep. Once we made it to his door I realized he hasn't changed into pj's yet, I turned my head to the side awkwardly.

"Do you want me to wait out here while you get dressed?"

He looked at me like a math problems he just couldn't solve, he tilted his head to the side, and that just about gave me a heart attack. He looked like a god damn puppy that I just wanted to squeeze.

"Nonsense, come in and look for the Fluffy Bunny book while I get dressed."

I smirked at his demand.

"OK, whatever you say boss."

Seeing as how rude that must of sounded he stopped before entering the room, and turned to me.

"Please."

He turned back around and went in, leaving me alone to my laughter. After the amusement died down I went in after him, papy's room Wasn't spectacular but it wasn't bland either, it suited him. He had his awesome race car bed, a picture of the royal guards, and a...my heart stopped beating for a moment. He had a picture of us on my 14th birthday. Me and him had cake all over our faces, (more on his because I was the one to push his face into the cake first) our eyes were lit up and shining, and both of us had the biggest smile on our faces. I could honestly say that was one of the best birthdays, and day of my life.

The other thing that made my body shut down was that it was right by his bed, on his nightstand.

'Does he look at it before he goes to bed'

Turning around, with the intention to ask him about the picture got loged in my throat. What I saw next made my jaw go slack. There papy was with his shirt off, with his slim ;and yet still baby fatish; figure. His skin was as pale as a ghost, which only made his dark hazel eyes pop out that much more. His hair reached to the back of neck, almost reaching the beginning of his back.

'Damn he needs a haircut, but I kinda like it, more hair to run my fingers through.'

I don't know why I was still staring, I've seen him naked a bunch of times.


End file.
